


Keep Holding Out

by chubnoodle



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, primis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubnoodle/pseuds/chubnoodle
Summary: “I can’t believe you still remember his name.” Edward mused, the amusement apparent in his voice.“Who?” Dempsey regretted the words as soon as he uttered them, wishing he could take them back, he had forgotten about the doctor for the briefest of moments. Ashamed, he brought his fist up to his forehead and punched himself, determined to ingrain the memory of his doctor there forever. He would not forget.





	Keep Holding Out

**Author's Note:**

> this was written before the first discovery of the classified cutscene came out, but it's fictional anyways.
> 
> please excuse the ooc writing, im trying to get the hang of writing out dempsey :")

“You crazy son of a bitch! What the fuck?! Pull him outta there!” Dempsey yelled as he caught sight of the Doctor, running for the machine in the middle of the clearing, arms stretched out and gun cast aside as he fought to pull Richtofen from the machine. After a few moments of struggling and fighting Richtofen out of the machine, Dempsey had started to gain ground and with one final tug-

The American startled awake, crying out as he struggled to his feet immediately, unholstering his pistol and swinging it around wildly. His eyes were searching through the tears, willing the last day to just be a dream and nothing more. Dempsey collapsed to his knees and let his pistol fall to the side, clattering to the ground. It wasn’t a dream, none of it had been a dream. 

Dempsey stared into his lap, his hands braced against his knees for support, the room was suddenly too small and suffocating. He shakily got up, wore out from his panic attack, and stumbled out of the room attempting to leave his sleeping comrades undisturbed. The climate outside of the room was less stuffy, cooler, and fresher. The American inhaled, his breath rattling. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hands, startling for the second time that night when he heard a familiar voice clear his throat.   
“Doc?” Dempsey looked around, the surprise and hope evident in his breaking voice. Had Richtofen found his way out of the looped dimension? His grey gaze fell on a familiar face, he had Richtofen’s face, his voice, but he wasnt Richtofen. “Oh. Just you.” He grumbled, his face fell, clearing his throat in turn, trying to regain a semblance of his pride. “You’re still awake then, huh?” 

“Vell, someone has to keep vatch over the others.” The other Richtofen replied, arms crossed over his uniform.   
The silence was unnerving between the two, the other Richtofen kept a watchful eye on Dempsey and he could feel the spot burning where the imposter stared. “What do you want?”

“Did I say anyzhing?” Came the retort.   
Dempsey’s lip twitched upwards in a snarl and he rounded on the imposter. “Look, I dont know what your issue is but I didn’t ask for that stupid lilt in your fuckin’ voice, asshole.” He spat, sizing the other up. 

“I have a name, you know.” 

“You have his name and you’re definitely not him.” Dempsey snapped. “You left him in that dimension, he’s dead.”   
The other Richtofen held up his hands in surrender, having refused to flinch at the outburst. “You called him.. Vhat? Doctor? Richtofen? I von’t take that avay from you.” He hummed for a moment, contemplating. “Just call me Edvard.” 

Dempsey considered it for a moment, letting the name roll of his tongue. It was true, Richtofen had been Richtofen or Doc to the marine, so using his first name wouldn’t be that big of a deal. “Fine.” He muttered, venom dripping in his tone. The silence ensued once more, making things even more tense after the sudden outburst.   
After a few seconds, the marines shoulders drooped and his head fell forward a bit. He could feel tears welling up but he choked them down, looking up and blinking rapidly. So this was what it had come to, Richtofen had been replaced by this alternate version of himself and now they were, what? On their way to confront someone named ‘Dr. Monty’.   
“I can’t believe you still remember his name.” Edward mused, the amusement apparent in his voice. 

“Who?” Dempsey regretted the words as soon as he uttered them, wishing he could take them back, he had forgotten about the doctor for the briefest of moments. Ashamed, he brought his fist up to his forehead and punched himself, determined to ingrain the memory of his doctor there forever. He would not forget. 

The American looked at Edward, forehead slightly red from where he had hit himself. “Shut up, kraut. I’m not going to forget him.” He muttered. “I won’t let you replace him.”

“Nikolai and Takeo have already forgotten the memory of your former comrade.” Edward uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to Dempsey, smirking deviously. “Vhy von’t you let go, Dempshey? He vas zhat important to you?” 

“I said shut up, Kraut.” Dempsey repeated through a clenched jaw, his fingers curling into a fist. 

“You von’t remember him soon, you von’t remember Alcatraz at all. Zhat dimension has closed, there ist nothing left of it.” Edward dared to take another step closer to the unstable marine, who was trembling from the effort it took to not lash out at this version of Richtofen. 

Dempsey watched the other warily, he wanted to punch that sly look off of Edward’s face, maybe crack a tooth or two while he did it. Anything to stop this guy from looking so much like his Richtofen. He didn’t respond, didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Dempsey knew he was purposefully pressing buttons, trying to make him crack.   
“Stubborn, as always. You never change, do you?” Edward chuckled, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. “Is it zhe guilt that’s stopping you from forgetting the former Doctor, Dempsey?” The humor had all but drained from his voice, replaced with a stone cold tone that sent chills down the former marine’s spine. “You didn’t even glance over your shoulder as ve stepped into zhose portals, turned a blind eye at his calls for help.” They were standing toe-to-toe, Dempsey had a few spare inches on this guy, but the Doctor’s height didn’t make him any less intimidating. 

“Shut. Up.” Dempsey growled through a clenched and aching jaw. 

“Without his sacrifice, you might’ve never made it out of zhat hellhole, Dempshey. Think about it.” 

“I’d rather live through that over and over with him then to not have him.” The former marine spat. 

“But I’m right here! I’m Edvard Richtofen! Zhe Doctor! I’m simply your beloved Richtofen from the past! Come to help your ungrateful arsch.” And with that reminder, Dempsey grabbed the Doctor by his arms, yanking him in close. 

“You will never be that Richtofen.” The American shoved the other man onto the ground harshly, sending the Doctor skidding on his ass. Dempsey kicked dirt in the general direction of Edward and turned on his heel, walking back towards the room, pausing as he reached the door. “If I ever hear you speak so highly of yourself again, I will not hesitate to shoot you just to prove you wrong.” And with that, Dempsey disappeared in the darkness of the room, leaving Edward Richtofen to wonder just what had happened between his future self and this Dempsey to make him so damn aggressive.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! <33 i love the primis boys but with the discovery of the classified cutscene, i'll be definitely writing out something for ultimis !!


End file.
